


Let the lover be

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Magic, HP: EWE, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pointless PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They'd promised each other that tonight, they weren't going to work, but spend time together. It had been weeks since they had made love. Evidently, Draco had decided to start without him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the lover be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> Written for [snaco_soiree](http://snaco-soiree.livejournal.com/) fest 2015. [Prompt by Gracerene](http://snaco-soiree.livejournal.com/852.html?thread=4692#t4692)
> 
> All my thanks to josephinestone and torino10154 for the beta!
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

  
_“Let the lover be disgraceful, crazy, absentminded. Someone sober will worry about things going badly. Let the lover be. ”_  
― Rumi, The Essential Rumi 

* * *

"What can I say? You took too long, Professor."

Severus stood by the door of his flat, groceries still in hand, and his jaw just about hitting the floor. He hadn’t been gone _that_ long. Draco, his former student, his current lover, was sprawled on the rug with his legs inches apart. His right hand was stroking his cock while his left was behind him, doing what Severus could _only_ imagine. 

They'd promised each other that tonight, they weren't going to work, but spend time together. It had been weeks since they had made love. Evidently, Draco had decided to start without him.

Draco bucked his hips and Severus's attention went from Draco's cock to his face when he saw Draco wink at him. Eventually, he moaned as he tilted his head back, his lips slightly parted and the hand behind him moving faster than the one in front of him.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Draco asked, and Severus realised that he hadn't moved an inch. He quickly stepped into the flat and closed the door behind him. Heaven forbid their neighbours had seen or heard something. Draco did have a bit too much of a voyeuristic streak in him. 

With deliberate care, Severus placed the bag of groceries on the dining table. He came into the sitting room, and knelt in front of Draco. 

He watched his lover with awe as Draco really didn't move, didn't even seem to care, that Severus was there. He was always the one that marched to the beat of his own drum and why would _this_ be any different?

"Draco..." Severus whispered, his cock lengthening in his trousers, he longed to rid himself of his clothes and touch himself like Draco, but he didn't, couldn't take his eyes off Draco.

" _Sev_..." Draco breathed as he pumped his cock faster. "Want to feel you inside me." His mouth slightly parted as if he was having difficulty breathing; Draco's lips plump and red from his own bites--it was the sexiest thing Severus had ever seen.

He watched as Draco continued to stroke himself, harsher, faster, and he wasn't going to move until Draco was done. No matter how much Draco begged him to join him.

Draco arched his back and released a throaty groan which Severus knew was his clue as to how close Draco was, of how he was just about ready to spill all over his hand; maybe even Severus's robes if he came hard enough. 

He came with a shudder, so strong that Severus felt him even though he was mere centimetres away. Draco released his limp cock and collapsed on the rug in front of Severus, his fingers still inside him. Severus took a moment to appreciate the disassembled beauty in front of him before he quickly threw off his robes and undid his trousers. He took Draco's hand where he'd just spilled and used it to stroke himself. After he was slightly slicked, Severus grabbed Draco's hips and dragged Draco towards himself. 

Draco removed his fingers from out of Severus's way. Severus knew that he didn't have to work all that hard to slide inside Draco.

" _Fuck_..." Draco mumbled when he pulled his legs up to his chest and gave Severus the easy access he needed. God, he was so slick and tight, just the way Severus liked him. The heat enveloping Severus's cock was almost too much to bear. When he'd been at the market, he had no idea that he'd come home to this. He really should have hurried back. He could have had Draco for a second time already. 

"That's it," Severus said and pushed himself all the way inside Draco. 

"Ah... _Professor_..." The sex in Draco's voice was intoxicating. In public, Severus hated the reminder that he had once been Draco's professor at Hogwarts — his mentor — but when they were alone like this, he _loved_ hearing it.

"I can't believe you started without me," Severus said as he started to pump in and out of Draco with more fervour. "You're such a spoiled brat!"

"Told you," Draco said, spreading his legs apart and then wrapping them around Severus's waist. He pulled Severus closer. "You were taking too long and I couldn't wait. Couldn't just...needed to fuck. _Needed_ to have you, Sev." Draco moaned again and pushed down on Severus's cock. He was so greedy for it and Severus couldn't believe how _long_ it had been since they'd been like this.

Why did they work so much that they barely had time to fuck?

"Harder. Hard...Please. Please. _More_!" Draco gritted through his clenched jaw. He tried to reach down to grab Severus's arse to get him to go deeper. 

Severus grabbed onto Draco's hips firmly and he slowly pulled out, almost all the way, before he slammed back in. He did it over and over again, and Draco just kept begging for more. He changed angles, something that worked better for both of them, and it sent a shot of pleasure up Severus's spine. The way Draco was writhing beneath him, it was clear that it was working for him, too.

With a few more good thrusts, Severus came undone. He collapsed on top of Draco who was panting and mumbling incoherently. 

"So fucking good," Draco whispered, his legs relaxed and limply fell on the floor and he started to stroke Severus's back.

"Evidently," Severus said, "I need to go out for groceries more often."

"I would agree," Draco replied. "Just next time, don't take so long to return, _Professor_." 

"I'll need a shower before I get started on dinner," Severus said, unable to move from on top of Draco. Initially, they were going to have company over as an effort to really stray away from their work tonight, but now he was glad that Draco had suggested to spend the evening alone.

He probably had planned this all along; Severus wouldn't be surprised, if he had. Draco was always full of good ideas.

* * *

  
_END_

* * *

Thanks for reading


End file.
